


Chained To You

by kyuspresso



Series: ChangKyu Dystopia-AU [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuspresso/pseuds/kyuspresso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun's button-pushing presses Changmin a little too far this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I really think we should do something about these walls. They’re too boring and it’s bothering me.” Kyuhyun’s words were huffed out from his spot sprawled out on the long couch, his words that nearly caused Changmin to cringe. He had already lost count of the other’s complaints and if he heard any more, he might just blow.

 

“You’ve already said that. And you already told me what you want to do with them and I said no. You don’t want us to be terminated, do you?” Changmin’s tone wasn’t the most friendly,in fact it was rather disgruntled and irritated. Though their tone was something Kyuhyun had grown immune to, a simple scoff left him  at their words and an inaudible muttering under his breath was tossed back.

Kyuhyun, was an artist of sorts, more so underground for the reasoning that his work would be considered a rebellion, something strongly against the council and Changmin was not going to have anything to do with Kyuhyun’s 'work'.

 

“We’ll just have to paint them or something.” Changmin had blown off trying to figure out what Kyuhyun had muttered to himself,he really didn’t care and he wasn’t about to get in another pointless fight-but conversations between the two seemed to only ever end up in lasting arguments.

 

“What? So I can stare at another,probably disgusting,color? No thanks.”

 

“You’re impossible. Why can’t you just-” Changmin clenched his jaw,a hand raising to signify that he was done with the conversation,he was growing impatient.

The two had only been living in the new,same-as-everyone-elses home for two weeks. Two weeks and Changmin was already growing weary. They were both stubborn, their heads always clashed and Changmin found himself fearing for the future on a daily basis.

 

“Look,Kyuhyun. If we’re going to be together and survive, you’re going to need to stop with all this ‘art is freedom’ or you’re going to get us both killed.” Changmin’s words came out as if they were vile and distasteful rolling over his tongue, but he stopped as soon as he saw the look Kyuhyun was giving him. He was smirking, like he knew something.

And the problem was,he did.

 

“You act all monochrome and drab, some high mighty business professional, but I’ve seen your writing.” Kyuhyun flashed Changmin a seemingly innocent smile, although it was anything but, before he hopped off the couch to make an attempt to slip out of the room without another word, but Changmin was quicker.  Before Kyuhyun could make his escape he had a hand around his wrist in a wrathful hold.

 

“You went through my stuff.” It was more of a statement than a question,Changmin’s jaw was firm and his eyes flickered with an obvious hostility. Changmin was pissed,but for whatever reason he was giving Kyuhyun one last chance, giving him one last warning and let him correct his mistake.

 

Kyuhyun did the exact opposite, he confirmed Changmin’s suspicions and his smirk was left unwavering as he did. “You’ve got potential,my dear. I think you could be one of us if you weren’t so uptight.” He even went as far as raising his free hand to pat Changmin’s cheek.

 

Changmin's last nerve was struck, snapping right then and there.

 

Within seconds, Changmin had both of his hands locked around Kyuhyun’s wrists, all but nearly throwing the slightly smaller man against the wall. The wall that Kyuhyun was so displeased with. There were two things in front of him that Changmin wanted to hit.

As Kyuhyun’s back collided with the wall, the smug smirk he wore only moments before had been wiped completely from his features, his soft brown eyes were widened and his lips had parted in shock. After all the years he had known of Changmin, he had never seen the other act out like they were. Never had he felt so intimidated,either.

 

“You could get arrested for a stunt like this-for violence.” Kyuhyun had to clear his throat after a moment to enable himself to speak, his voice was far quieter than it had been before. He was aware now, just how far he had pushed Changmin, how much he had toyed with his buttons; and he had no way of judging Changmin’s actions if he were rubbed the wrong way any further.

 

“Yeah,well you know what,Kyuhyun? I’ve got so much more on you and your little rebellious friends—I’m surprised I haven’t turned you in yet.” the voice Changmin spoke in was horrifyingly calm sounding in response to Kyuhyun’s defense on his own behalf. Kyuhyun decided in that moment that perhaps, this was the calm before the storm.

 

Yet for some reason,for the reason being of Changmin’s remark, Kyuhyun couldn't help but find himself with an agitation of his own beginning to rise, he found himself snapping back into place,going from frightened to fierce in the matter of moments. He wasn’t going to let Changmin mock and threaten what he stood for, and he wasn’t going to give his suppose to be ‘partner’ the upper hand, either.

 

“You would be jeopardizing yourself,asshole. You’re associated with me. We’re together, remember?” With his retort, Kyuhyun tensed against Changmin’s hold on his wrists, struggling to pull himself away but Changmin wasn’t going to have it. No matter how hard Kyuhyun tried, Changmin was not going to let go and his grip only tightened until Kyuhyun could feel the pressure in his wrist and their nails angrily digging into his skin.

 

Kyuhyun’s back hit the wall again with a light thud and a small gasp.

 

“Enough of this bullshit.” growled out Changmin, his glare intensified. He wanted to be done with this stupid argument.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth moved to speak, to try and have the last words, but Changmin wouldn’t have it. There was a smack against the wall.

 

Changmin had removed a hand from one of Kyuhyun’s wrists,his fist slamming against the empty space of wall above Kyuhyun’s head,causing for him to flinch at the sound.

 

“Listen here-I’m going to give you one chance to let me make a deal with you,or things might become terribly ugly.”  There was the hint of the typical business man that was Shim Changmin coming into play, trying to make a deal in the heat of the situation. Kyuhyun tried with all he had not to make a spiteful retort in reply; he had always had his suspicions about the corporate world and an act like this only heightened them.

 

“Get your hands off me first.” Kyuhyun’s glare shifted from Changmin to the carpeted floor beneath their feet. His wrists ached and he was growing impatient, Kyuhyun was sick of this, he had had enough already and he felt himself edging closer to snapping himself.

 

“No,you listen to me.” Changmin growled out his words lowly,his hold tightening around Kyuhyun’s wrist and some of the space between them closing as Changmin leaned forward,hovering just inches away from Kyuhyun’s face.

 

Kyuhyun shifted slightly, itching to get away, to spit in the other’s face but he held back his urges. He said nothing in reply.

 

“Don’t mess with what’s mine and I won’t screw with yours—I’ll even forget that I know all about what it is you and your filthy rebellion friends are doing. Do we have a deal?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stand the tone of Changmin’s voice, or how he spoke of not only him but his associations as if they were trash-which is probably the way Changmin saw them anyways. Kyuhyun just wanted to get away, he couldn’t stand this any longer. But he had to admit defeat to do so. “Yeah,okay. Deal.”

 

As soon as Kyuhyun had agreed,relief flooded to his wrists as the pressure was suddenly alleviated and the smell of Changmin’s suffocating cologne lessened as the taller stepped away completely,returning to his papers as if nothing had happened.

 

However,even with a miserable start..this was only the beginning.

  



	2. Mending and Moulding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Changmin is away at work, plans are formulating at home where Kyuhyun spends his day with two of his closest companions. Plans created by three of a kind, and a sneaky action taken by Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun still couldn’t fathom even the thought of having to live with Changmin, even as so much as sit in the room with him. How could he? Changmin was too uptight, strict, by the book word for word. He was for everything Kyuhyun protested. And of course, old habits died hard—for as long as he could remember, neither of them had quite liked the other’s presence, how could they now? Though Kyuhyun knew there was no escape. He couldn’t leave, he couldn’t separate. He was stuck with the irritating, and now, rather intimidating Shim Changmin.  
But even with last night in mind, Kyuhyun wasn’t about to let Changmin stop him from doing as he pleased. Letting Changmin have the last word would be considered giving in, and he was far too stubborn headed for such a thing. That morning, rolling out of bed he made a phone call, and with a few hours, colleagues of his very own were waiting for him from the other side of the front door of the dull, depressing establishment he shared with his so called soulmate.  
“Minho-ssi, Jonghyun-ssi, I’m glad you two could come.” Kyuhyun greeted a taller male and another companion closer to his own height, stepping aside to let them in. His eyes looked from them to the dreary abode, shaking his head a bit.  
“Kyu, you’re not sick or anything are you? This place..I’m sorry to point this out, but this place just doesn’t really seem to fit you. I thought you said you were moved in.” Minho voiced his thoughts as his eyes moved to the oldest male, brows arched in a curious manner. He knew Kyuhyun for all his colorful hobbies, and the house didn’t seem like something he would be caught dead in.  
In response, Kyuhyun’s lips twitched into a frown, his eyes meeting Jonghyun’s then Minho’s, a shake of his head. “I am moved in. Changmin wouldn’t let me decorate.” he left his explanation simple, not wanting to explain the prior night’s events. Although the way he spoke of his other half’s name made it sounds as if it were something distasteful, and for the time being, it very much so was.  
“Did you try talking to him about it?” Jonghyun added in his two cents of inquiry, tipping his head to the side, the black coloured hair on his head ever so barely moving as his head did. “I’m sure you could reason with him.”  
“Do you know Shim Changmin? He acts like a leader, if anything he’s not my partner, he’s my overlord.” he snidely remarked, his lips now forming a scowl before he raised a hand to dismiss the subject. “I’m an adult, and I’ll do want I want. But that’s not what I’m worried about today. I asked you two here to help me with something else.” he continued, motioning for his pair of friends to follow him into the living room where he had papers of all shapes, sizes and colours strewn across the dark mahogany coffee table.  
“Are these what we talked about a couple weeks ago?” It was Jonghyun speaking again, looking from the display of papers across the coffee table, picking up one before looking to Minho, who took the glance as a cue to peer over the other male’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, they are. What do you think? Are they too blunt? Too much?”  
“Well..I think this could be reworded just a little. But the image is just what I..imagined.” Minho murmured, not wanting to admit to what he had seen in the paranoia of any unneeded listening ears, his eyes scanning over the paper in Jonghyun’s hands before looking to Kyuhyun.  
This, was the beginning of one of their meetings. Vague, yet understandable words that would be shared amongst the trio. They were part of the rebellion, putting together small thoughts and ideas, but ones that could spread like fire without a trace as to what was truly going on behind the government's stone-like enforcers. This was the first of their projects that they would actually put into play, especially after seeing some unimaginable things done by the government themselves, even though they all knew it was dangerous if they were to be caught. Especially now not only with three people involved, but four due to Kyuhyun’s recent status change that now tied Changmin to them, even if he himself did not have a part in their activities.  
The three, made wisely of their time, delicately, and surely putting together loose ends and mapping out their plan, forward backwards and any other way it could go. Just before five o’clock in the evening rolled around, Minho and Jonghyun were off to carry out their plans, leaving Kyuhyun without a trace of his earlier paper-y mess, and good luck wishes with his “husband” as they had begun to refer to Changmin as, just to stroke Kyuhyun’s nerves in a manner they always used to mess with one another. Kyuhyun sent them off with empty threats, and words of wishes to be careful; a tiny un-admitted fear of something happening to them, or any of them for that matter if something were to go wrong. But he would not show it, he had to show his faith in them first.  
With the two younger men gone, Kyuhyun moved about to make sure the home was spotless, his eyes glancing to the clock hanging upon the wall. Thirty minutes until Changmin came home. Certainly Kyuhyun would have a chance to add a few small additions to their home without having a big deal made of it. With his thought decided, the freelance artist went to his separate bedroom, looking through all his works for something that Changmin couldn’t possibly find something wrong with—though knowing him, there was most likely something—but, it was worth a shot. And needless to add, looking through his endless amount of artwork made him forget Changmin’s outburst. After all, he said they couldn’t paint the walls, but he didn’t say anything about not hanging paintings up. As well as it wouldn't bring up messing with any of Changmin’s things, the walls belonged to neither of them, but more so the government given to them to share along with the rest of the dwelling.  
Kyuhyun plucked out a painted landscape piece, depicting a low, old-fashioned bridge over a calm shimmering river way with all sorts of natural beauty surrounding it. Surely, this was safe enough, and it certainly would be bright enough to give just a tiny dash of life to the otherwise dull place he now called home. Home. The thought dawned upon him. Home was now a lifeless building with a man he had for so long preferred to stray away from any meetings with.  
In other words, home was a new hell.  
But that wasn’t going to break his spirit, no. He was going to do whatever it took to make things work, somehow. Or at least make the house manageable, for now. With the dreadful thought swept to the side, the free spirited artist found a place on the wall for the painting to call home—the space just above the seemingly droopy, yet mostly comfortable, couch. Once it was hanging proudly, Kyuhyun stepped back to examine his work. He allowed his lips to curve into a small half-smile, a hand loosely rubbing at his wrist. He thought it was perfect, and he was ready to defend it if need be when Changmin came home. The time, slowly, yet closely coming around.

The door clicked open just a half an hour later, a second set of keys and a sigh greeting the dwelling and its only other resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this update took so long! I tried (I think) a different way of going about writing it. Feedback/constructive criticism or suggestions are appreciated! \o/

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the AU prompt I found here: http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/77009799054/matched-au-based-on-the-matched-trilogy
> 
> *Also noting: In this AU,once soulmates are paired together,whatever happens to one it reflects on the other. (I.e.-one recieves punishment,so does the other for having affiliation and being connected to the other mate. )
> 
> *The society projected in this fiction, it is against law to disobey or try to ignore or “rid of” a soul mate in any shape or form, rebelling against the society’s decision and orders would result in punishment,or death of both partners.
> 
> *Anything said or done against the Council is another thing to result in punishment of both partners.


End file.
